


Trauernder Todesser

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Juli 1997, Malfoy Manor, Second War with Voldemort, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Jugson trauert nach Gibbons Tod beim Kampf auf dem Astronomieturm.
Relationships: Gibbon & Jugson (Harry Potter), Jugson/Original Character
Series: Todesserdrabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Trauernder Todesser

„Alter, Nic, es stinkt hier drin. Wann hast du zuletzt gelüftet?“

Selinda bekam keine Antwort. Mit energischen Schritten durchquerte sie die Kammer im Manor, die Jugson zugeteilt war, und riss erst die Vorhänge, dann das Fenster auf. Sie sah sich kritisch um, aber die Hauselfen der Malfoys verhinderten, dass Jugsons Lethargie Spuren hinterließ. Obwohl er seit Tagen teilnahmslos im Bett lag und nur ab und zu aufstand, um ins Bad zu gehen, war kein Staubkorn zu finden und alle schmutzigen Teller waren weggeräumt.

Selinda seufzte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie griff nach Jugsons Hand, drückte sie und strich liebkosend über das dunkle Mal, dass sich sogar von seiner dunklen Haut abhob, wenn auch nicht so scharf wie von ihrer hellen. Sonst entzog er sich ihrer Nähe immer. Selinda genoss es, ihn zu berühren, aber es verstärkte ihre Sorge. Er war wirklich nicht mehr er selbst seit Gibbons Tod.

„Wir vermissen ihn auch“, sagte sie, aber Jugson dreht nur den Kopf zur Wand, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„ _Er_ wird ungeduldig“, flüsterte sie. „Sehr lange kannst du dir das nicht mehr erlauben, er merkt, dass er dich nicht mehr zu sehen kriegt.“

Langsam drehte Jugson den Kopf wieder zurück und weiter zur Seite, bis er Selinda sehen konnte.

Ermutigt von seiner Reaktion erzählte sie weiter: „Es ist irgendeine große Aktion geplant wegen Potter. Snape hatte dazu irgendwelche wichtigen Infos und jetzt planen sie schon die ganze Zeit. Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber du solltest dich bereithalten.“

Jugson nickte langsam und begann, sich aufzusetzen. „Ok“, sagte er mit vom langen Schweigen kratziger Stimme. „Aber nicht heute. Verschieben wir es auf morgen.“

Er ließ sich wieder ins Kissen zurückfallen. Eine Woge von altem Schweißgeruch schwappte Selinda entgegen, als er die Decke hochzog und sich zur Wand drehte


End file.
